Una chica del montón
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Ella lo sabía más que nadie y la misma lluvia se lo confirmaba, más aún nunca pensó que todo terminaría así. ¿Y por qué se revelaba ese mismo día? ¿A qué venían tantos sentimientos ese mismo día? Apretó los puños y alzó su rostro pálido... Ella era una chica del montón que fué rechazada por venganza...


**Vengo con un One-Shot dedicado más bien a Sakura, aunque hay un leve SasuSaku en el aire.**

**Me inspiré viendo varios capítulos de Naruto, re-viéndolos y disfrutando del verano, hasta que llegué al capítulo 109 y vi la despedida... En ese momento se me ocurrió esto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una chica del montón**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Se miró al espejo con calma y algo de seriedad. Bufó y suspiró... ¿Que acaso no podía tener algo de belleza? Arreglando su cabello con el suave peine que tenía como regalo de su madre, terminó de alistarse y lavó una vez más su cara para darle un aspecto más brillante y blanco. Su cabellera rosada brillaba con los reflejos que le proporcionaba la luz del baño. Aunque ella no se considerase a sí misma _bonita _o _linda. _Pero no eso no podía ser, porque ella no era una de esas chicas que se paseaban por su aula en el instituto dándole toques a su cabello o pintándose los labios. Ella era _una chica del montón _que se esforzaba por aprobar las asignaturas y volvía por la tarde a su casa para coger un poco el internet, estudiar, ordenar su habitación y comprar los sábados algún que otro par de zapatos. Ella no era del tipo de chicas _divas _como Karin, ni del tipo de chicas lindas como Hinata, ni del tipo de chicas con seguridad y buena autoestima en sí mismas como su mejor amiga Ino. Ella tan solo era... Sakura Haruno. Buena en los estudios, más en la medicina y con una enorme frente.

Bajó las escaleras con su cartera agarrada por su mano y cogió el pomo de la puerta, abriéndolo y saliendo de su casa. Se dirigía al instituto, a empezar su rutina de siempre. Aún así lo único que le alegraba cada día era poder ver a su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka y poder estudiar medicina para al menos poder llegar a ser algo en la vida de los demás y no ser una inútil como lo había sido antes. Apretó sus puños. Determinación, le faltaba determinación... Y valor. Ella misma lo sabía más que nadie, y a pesar de que había muchísimas cosas más que no tenía, las iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste. No quería ser una molestia más para nadie, no quería ser una carga, no quería ser... nadie... Quería destacar y lo iba a conseguir.

Se paró en medio del camino. Comenzó a llover... Y era ese tipo de lluvia que más odiaba, el tipo de lluvia inexpresiva que acompañaba sus sentimientos cuando menos necesitaba que le diesen apoyo en aquellos momentos. Las gotas, la animaron aunque fuese tan solo para seguir dando unos pocos pasos. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué aquella lluvia le hacía recordar tanto, tanto de su pasado? Quizás, inevitablemente aún no lo había olvidado del todo. Quizás, inconscientemente aún sentía algo. Quizás... quizás... quizás _ella _tampoco lo había olvidado del todo. Mas aún a Sakura le daba igual, porque, a pesar de tener un enorme lazo con _aquella_ persona, una vez más, y solo una, no pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma... Antes que en ella propia... Aún así ¿por qué? ¿por qué sentía ese vacío en su interior? La lluvia aumentaba y de no ser porque su madre no vivía ya con ella le hubiese regañado por quedarse afuera y mojarse. Era consciente de que iba a coger un resfriado. Alzó su cabeza mirando las nubes llorar y acompañar su sufrimiento. Ella misma ni siquiera sabía a qué venían tantos sentimientos en un solo día. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en recordarlo todo? Ah... ya lo sabía. Por que _ella_ misma había estado temiendo que aquel momento llegase... De todos modos, él ya lo había dicho, que era una pesada... por su parte claro. Pero por parte de ella misma tan solo se etiquetaba como _una chica del montón._

_**Una chica del montón que fué rechazada por venganza...**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Dejenme un comentario o al menos, favoritos...**

**Besos, nos vemos.**


End file.
